bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai
| image = | name = Renji Abarai | kanji = 阿散井 恋次 | romanji = Abarai Renji | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 31 Renji's character profile in Volume 9 Chapter 79, page 23 | age = | gender = Male | height = 187.96 cm (6'2") | weight = 78.17 kg (172 lbs.) | eyes = | hair = Crimson | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 6th Division | previous occupation = 6th Seat of the 11th Division | team = 6th Division | previous team = 11th Division 5th Division | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | previous partner = | base of operations = 6th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 | anime debut = Episode 16 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Kentaro Ito, Reiko Kiuchi (child) | english voice = Wally Wingert, Yuri Lowenthal (child) | spanish voice = Jordi Pons (Spain), Gabriel Ortiz (Latin America) }} is the Lieutenant of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 under captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Appearance Renji is one of the more unusual characters in Bleach in terms of his appearance, with long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail, and his entire upper body being covered in tribal tattoo work. How he got these tattoos is unknown, but it appears that with every achievement Renji attains, his tattoos increase as well, starting from his early days as a Shinigami candidate.Bleach anime; Episode 32 At this point of time, his tattoos cover his entire back and much of the front of his body and his extremities.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 16 He dresses in the standard Shinigami outfit, though he usually includes some sort of elaborate headgear (usually expensive-looking glasses or a white headband). All of Renji's sunglasses are from Seireitei's popular "Silver Dragonfly Glasses Store" and cost half a year's worth of his paycheck. Unfortunately, every time he wears a pair, they are broken in one way or another (usually in a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki).Weekly Shonen Jump; interview, year 2004, issue 42 On these occasions, he replaces them with a tied towel, until he can purchase a new pair of goggles. His dream is to once wear a pair that he has designed himself.Bleach Official Character Book Souls He also looks for them in the Human World as evidenced in the latest Shinigami diary though he has no sense of fashion since he took some of the heart-shaped and star-shaped variety. Renji is also seen a few times in a white kimono-like type of night clothing, with pink floral patterns on it, and a dark gray sash tied around his waist, helping it to stay in place. He wears bandages underneath, and the reason for this is unknown; It has also been said 'that the women within his division don't mind that he usually walks around in his night clothing'. Personality As far as his personality goes, Renji is about as eccentric as any other Shinigami. He varies from smug and cocky in his first appearances to downright disquietedness and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. Renji harbours deep affections for Rukia Kuchiki, bordering on their childhood friendship, -- he is deeply grieved when she is adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki and later becomes obsessed with saving her, and he reacts with extreme joy when she shows up during the Bount arc. This is proven numerous times throughout the story, particularly during his flashback of his youth with Rukia in Rukongai. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. He is much like Ichigo Kurosaki in many respects, and the two are mistaken for brothers in the anime's Bount arc. Ichigo claims they are cousins to keep things simple, allowing many hilarious situations to occur later. He likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste) and dislikes spicy food. Renji likes futsal, and in his free time works on assembling a team from the 6th Division, with success, more or less. The current members are himself, Rikichi and the 4th, 8th, 13th and 20th seated officers; The 20th Seat acts as the Keeper. History ]] Renji Abarai was born in the 78th district of Rukongai and grew up as an orphan, in "Inuzuri" South Alley of Flowing Spirits with several other children, including Rukia Kuchiki. The company of children lived by stealing or hunting for food. Though Renji and Rukia quickly discovered they had spiritual powers, they remained with their friends until they all died, which prompted them to become Shinigami for a better life. At the Shinigami academy, Renji was admitted into the top class, being very adept at swordsmanship, although quite inept at Kidō. His senpai was Shūhei Hisagi. At the academy, Renji befriended Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, who each proceeded to become lieutenants. He was a graduate of the academy in its 2,066th year.Bleach manga; Volume 9, Chapter 79, Renji's character profile His relationship with Rukia became distant after her adoption by the Kuchiki family since he felt he had no place interfering with her life now that she was a noble, despite the fact they both seemed to regret losing the company and confidence of the other. Abarai decided it was best to let her enjoy life as a noble, telling himself not to interfere no matter what happens. Renji, Kira and Hinamori served under Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru in the 5th division, after which Kira and Hinamori were put under Ichimaru and Aizen in the 3rd and 5th divisions respectively. The rebellious Renji was moved to the 11th Division and eventually rose to the 6th seat.Bleach manga; Volume 23, 0 side-B During his time in the 11th Division, he befriended Ikkaku Madarame, who taught Renji how to fight. It was also shown that Renji was aware that Ikkaku had a Bankai, but refused to use it to train Renji. On the same day Rukia headed for the human world, Renji was promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division.Bleach manga; Volume 23, 0 side-B, page 187-195 Izuru, Momo and Ikkaku knew about his past with Rukia, and told him that if they were such great friends he must go to her immediately before her departure. However, instead of going to see Rukia off, he decided to wait and surprise her three months later when the promotion ceremony was complete (along with her assignment). Unfortunately by this time he was sent to bring her back to Soul Society. After meeting Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th Division's captain, Renji's greatest dream has been to surpass him in strength. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc as they arrive to arrest Rukia.]] Renji first appears with Byakuya when they arrive at the human world to arrest Rukia. Their attempt is interrupted by Uryū Ishida, whom Renji easily defeats. Ichigo then arrives to stop them, faring better against Renji than Uryū had after unlocking his hidden spiritual power. Byakuya steps in to save Renji, cutting Ichigo's sword down to just a stump and severely wounding him. Renji is later seen checking on Rukia at her cell, trying to cheer her up by saying that Byakuya wouldn't let her be executed. Despite this, Rukia was aware that she would be executed, knowing that her brother held the laws of the Soul Society above all else. Soul Society arc After Ichigo's group invades the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, Renji goes out to fight him alone, blaming Ichigo for Rukia's troubles. Renji, not operating under a power limit as he was in the human world, does well at first, almost knocking out Ichigo in his first attack. Even after Ichigo figures out that Renji can only perform three consecutive attacks with Zabimaru, Renji easily outmaneuvers him when he attempts to use this to his advantage. Ichigo barely dodges Renji's finishing blow, and begins to pour his reiatsu into Zangetsu. Completely shocked at such refined reiatsu in comparison to their first battle, Renji is finally hit by a direct unnamed Getsuga Tenshō which defeats him and breaks Zabimaru. Before losing consciousness, Renji manages to walk towards Ichigo and explain the reason why he would not save Rukia himself, lamenting "the stray dog" in him. Realizing how powerful Ichigo is, he shamelessly begs Ichigo to save Rukia for him. After being healed, Byakuya has Renji imprisoned, claiming that he had no excuse for losing if he was so eager to fight alone. In his cell, Renji has a conversation with his Zanpakutō's spirit, Zabimaru. While Zabimaru wants a rematch with Zangetsu, Renji insists that they are no longer enemies. He then breaks out of confinement and finds his way to Ichigo, who was in an underground training area with Yoruichi Shihōin, attempting to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō. Renji is fairly close to learning it as well, and walks off to a separate part of the training area to complete his training, alongside a materialized Zabimaru. alongside his new Hihiō Zabimaru.]] While Ichigo continues to train, Renji manages to achieve Bankai. He attempts to save Rukia on his own, only to be intercepted by Byakuya. Renji attempts to use his Bankai to defeat Byakuya, but both his inexperience and their difference in power leads to his defeat. Renji attempts to charge against Byakuya one last time, but only succeeds in breaking his own Zanpakutō against Byakuya's immense spiritual power. Byakuya leaves a dying Renji with his shawl and acknowledges that Renji's "fang" had finally reached him. After being healed again, Renji makes another rescue attempt, this time finding Ichigo at the execution grounds with Rukia in tow. From the high perch of the execution stand, Ichigo tosses Rukia to Renji and orders him to defend her with his life. Renji willingly obliges and escapes from the execution grounds with Rukia in his arms. He barely makes it down the winding steps of the mountain they're on before being stopped by Kaname Tōsen, who teleports the three of them back to where they started. Sōsuke Aizen, having also teleported there, insists that Renji leave Rukia. Unwilling to do so, he attacks Aizen with Ichigo Kurosaki, though the latter had not entirely recovered from his encounter with Byakuya. Despite their combined efforts, both are easily defeated. After Aizen's escape, Renji waits in the hospital with Byakuya, who was injured while saving Rukia from Gin Ichimaru. When Byakuya asks why he is there, Renji responds that Byakuya is his captain and that if he weren't alive, Renji would have no one to challenge. Their conversation is interrupted by Ichigo, who was looking all over the Soul Society for Rukia. Renji is then seen at the gathering where Ichigo and his group returned to the human world. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the anime, after the events at the Soul Society, Renji is assigned to the human world in Rukia's place. While he does not mention exactly why, he is angered at Ichigo's suggestion that he has been demoted from lieutenant. He claims that Ichigo's inability to hide his huge spiritual power attracts Hollows, so he's there to lend a hand. During his visit to the human world, Renji stays at the Urahara Shop where they give him the nickname of nihongo (freeloader) and constantly deny him second helpings of food by playing on his guilt. When Ichigo starts to feel down about his early defeat by one of the Bount, Renji and Ganju Shiba, provoke and attack him, forcing him to realize his strength again. After they Bount fully reveal themselves, Renji joins Ichigo's friends in confronting them at Kariya's mansion, where Jin Kariya sacrifices Yoshino Sōma to create the ''bitto''. While patrolling the city, Renji finds a child being attacked by the bitto and defends him. The bitto eventually withdraw on orders, but Renji is left seriously injured and the child is almost completely drained of his soul. Renji is healed by Hanatarō Yamada, but the child is left struggling to stay alive. A short piece at the end of episode 92 reveals that Hanatarō successfully healed the child. Meanwhile, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yumichika Ayasegawa are assigned by Tōshirō Hitsugaya to defeat the Bounts in the human world. The Shinigami find the hideout of the Bount and enter, but are all disabled by Ugaki's doll, Gesell. Renji, Ichigo, and his friends enter the cave later on and are also attacked by Gesell. Most of the group is left to tend to their injuries while Renji and Ichigo continue on, finding the other injured Shinigami along the way. After Gesell almost kills Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji remembers the fighting spirit he had when he was in the 11th Division and fights Gesell one-on-one with his Bankai. Yumichika keeps Ichigo from interfering, explaining that anyone who's been in the 11th Division believes their fights should be one-on-one, and that helping would be considered dishonorable. Renji manages to wound Gesell, driving it insane and causing it to kill its owner. During the brief discussion period between Ichigo and the Shinigami after the Bounts enter Soul Society, an injured Renji (needing Yumichika's help to walk) tells the group he will also be returning to Soul Society. Although he does not enter Soul Society with Ichigo, he is later visited by Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who wants to know if Renji has any helpful information about the Bounts. In Soul Society, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto investigate reports of strange activity in a forest in Rukongai. By the time the three of them arrive at the forest, the Bount are gone. Maki Ichinose, on the other hand, is waiting for them, hoping to slow their pursuit and buy time for the Bount. Though initially successful, he is engaged by Kenpachi Zaraki and abandons his plan for the opportunity to kill Kenpachi. After returning to Seireitei, Renji fends off the many Shinigami possessed by the Bount Mabashi's doll, Ritz. After Mabashi is killed, he assists in caring for the wounded. He later helps take Rukia to the execution grounds, where Kariya and Ichigo were fighting. Arrancar arc With the emerging threat of the Arrancar in the human world, General Yamamoto orders Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya to aid Ichigo in the living world, and asks if Ichigo would let them stay at his house. When Ichigo declines, Renji goes to the Urahara shop instead, while Hitsugaya and Rangiku stay in Orihime's home, Ikkaku and Yumichika stay at Keigo Asano's apartment complex, and Rukia stays in Ichigo's house for the duration of their time there. When the sixth Espada leads an unauthorized assault on the Shinigami in the material world, Renji fights the 15th Arrancar,Yylfordt Granz. Even with his Bankai, he is initially no match for him. Things get even worse when Ururu Tsumugiya interferes, injuring Yylfordt and forcing him to release his Zanpakutō. In his released form he impales Ururu with one of his horns and breaks Renji's Zanpakutō effortlessly. The tables are turned however, when Renji's power limit is released, allowing him to defeat Yylfordt with some effort. Renji remarks that if he had been fighting at full power the whole time, Yylfordt would have been more cautious, and might have won. After the battle, Urahara allows him to live at his shop indefinitely. However, Urahara has persisted in avoiding Renji's questions (which is the primary reason as to why Renji decided to go to the shop). During his time there, he helps train Yasutora Sado to increase his ability, because of an agreement Renji made with Urahara: he will do whatever Urahara asks of him for the next three months in exchange for the answers to all of Renji's questions. Hueco Mundo arc When the Arrancar launch a second attack with the purpose of distracting the Shinigami while Orihime Inoue is coerced into working for Aizen, Renji and Chad are left behind at the shop while Urahara goes to aid their allies. When Hitsugaya's team learns that Orihime is with the Arrancar, Renji volunteers for Ichigo's sake to form a team and "force" Orihime back to her senses and bring her back. The request is denied and the team is instead forced to return to the Soul Society under the threat of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki attacking them. Later on however, Byakuya gives both him and Rukia permission to enter Hueco Mundo and fight alongside Ichigo's group. , with Rukia.]] After reaching Aizen's palace and discovering five separate paths, the group prepares to split up. Before they split up, Renji talks to Ichigo about the need to respect his comrades' skills in battle and leads the team in a chant used by the Gotei 13 in the past, vowing to never falter and come out alive together. Afterwards, Renji is mistakenly chased by the Hollow Dondochakka Bilstin, even though they are allies. His appearance and attitude is enough to freak Renji out and convince him to run with the Hollow chasing after him. Both continue for some time after realizing this, arguing that the other should stop first. Eventually, Abarai senses Rukia releasing her Zanpakutō and stops, only to fall into a trap (along with Dondochakka) set by Szayel Aporro Granz, who mocks them and introduces himself. He reveals that the room they're in is designed to suppress Renji's Bankai, which was accomplished by analysing the corpse of his defeated brother, Yylfordt. Renji learns of Rukia's spirit pressure disappearing through Szayel. When Szayel mentions that the Shinigami was called "Kuchiki", Renji, using his Shikai, immediately attacks Szayel. Despite Szayel saying that Renji would not be able to injure him with just his Shikai, Renji manages to do so. Regardless, Renji cannot manage to duplicate the feat, and is saved by Uryū, who quickly ends up in the same situation. The two join forces to deal with Szayel's minions. In order to give Uryū an opening, Renji uses Zabimaru to tie himself and Szayel together, and then uses a Kidō spell which injures them both. Szayel retreats, falling into Uryū's trap, a massive Gintō-triggered explosion. Szayel survives the explosion, albeit with near fatal injuries, and heals himself completely by eating Lumina. He then departs to replace his ruined outfit and formulate a new plan. Renji and Uryū try to find a way out of Las Noches because their main target was to retrieve Orihime, not fight an Espada. They should also head out to help Rukia and Chad. However, Szayel manipulates the corridors to make them travel back into the same room. Szayel appears behind them, and releases his Zanpakutō. As soon as the liquid from Szayel's release makes contact with Renji and Uryū, multiple clones of them appear. Szayel then informs them that the device used to restrict their spirit energy has been deactivated, and that they can now fight against their clones at full power. After some time Renji activates his Bankai, causing all of his clones to activate their own. In doing so they destroy the room they are in and a now irritated Szayel disperses all of the clones of Renji and Uryū, saying that he will show them the "true power" of his Fornicarás. Szayel proceeds to use his Voodoo Doll technique on Uryū, which creates an Uryū doll out of him. Szayel hits the doll and reveals that he has control of all of Uryū's five senses. Despite Renji begging him to stop, Szayel rips the doll apart, and although Uryū didn't lose his legs, Szayel crushes the mini stomach organ inside the doll, critically injuring the Quincy. When Renji attacks, Szayel's Zanpakutō swallows Abarai, and creates a miniature Renji doll. Szayel rips the Renji doll in half and crushes his Achilles tendon, making him unable to walk. Though it seems they will be saved by Dondochakka and Pesche Guatiche's new technique, Szayel has analyzed even their strength as well, and easily deflects it. Szayel's further attempts are interrupted however, by Mayuri Kurotsuchi who fights and subsequently defeats the 8th Espada. Kurotsuchi offers heal the two of their wounds, and chooses to heal Uryū first. Renji is concerned that the Espada will kill his friends, and pleads to Mayuri to heal him first since he needs to rejoin the fight; Mayuri reassures Renji that the only one of his comrades still fighting was Zaraki, who had arrived to help Ichigo. Mayuri warns him that Kenpachi and his opponent will tear him apart if he interferes, before he looks inside of Szayel's lab. He is healed of his wounds afterwards, apparently before Uryū as the latter was late to the battle. Fake Karakura Town arc Once Aizen, Ichimaru, Tōsen and the top 3 Espada have left, Orihime is left alone in Las Noches with Ulquiorra. Renji has been completely healed by Mayuri, so he heads to Las Noches in order to aid Orihime's rescue. He appears with Chad and Rukia to battle the Exequias, complaining that "There is no end to them" (the Hollows). Rudobōn is then taken on by Rukia. When their battle is interrupted by the arrival of Yammy Riyalgo, Renji, like the others, is shocked by his massive size. Upon realizing that Ulquiorra has been killed, Yammy grows even larger in anger, ripping apart what is left of his jacket to reveal his tattoo. Renji then remarks to Rukia and Chad that since Yammy is the weakest of the Espada, they, who have all faced stronger Espada should be able to defeat him together. But at that moment, Yammy chooses to go into his released form, revealing that he is Espada number 0. Renji is later seen unconscious on a pile of rubble while Rukia has been held captive. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Renji is initially seen engaging Byakuya Kuchiki in a training session while other members of their division and Captains Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku look on. After a few strikes, Byakuya ends the battle, stating that they are done for the day. Later, like many of the other members of Gotei 13, he is called to Sōkyoku Hill for an emergency meeting. There, he first meets Muramasa and watches on while he declares war on the Shinigami, using the Shinigami's own Zanpakutō. Renji escapes from the hill with Rukia Kuchiki, and they encounter Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. While Renji seems to hold his own against Kazeshini, Rukia quickly falls. However, before Gonryōmaru can continue to attack, Byakuya arrives and stops him. Muramasa, looking on, takes note of this and sends Senbonzakura to fight Byakuya directly. With Rukia, Renji watches on while Byakuya seemingly loses to his Zanpakutō. The following day, Renji returns to the scene, looking for Byakuya, and while there, he is confronted by his Zanpakutō Zabimaru. Initially, he succumbs to their insults and attacks, afraid to destroy the source of his power. While they beat him up, he ponders why he's even bothering to fight at all. He decides that his source of power and his desire for strength is so he can best Byakuya. Encouraged by this, he blocks an attack from the snake end of his Zanpakutō. Zabimaru is surprised, and Renji states that his current weakness is irrelevant, because he will get stronger no matter what it takes. Renji says "Howl Zabimaru," and surprisingly, his Zanpakutō goes into Shikai state. As Renji began to gain the advantage, Zabimaru unleashes their Bankai, completely overwhelming Renji. Being surprisingly crafty, Renji begins relying on Kidō despite his limited control on rapid usage. Renji then takes advantage of Zabimaru's overconfidence by using his Shikai's special attack to finally defeat his Zanpakutō and return them to normal. Renji later battles the rogue Captain Kuchiki and Senbonzakura in the 6th Division barracks, with the help of Zabimaru. When Byakuya fights Kenpachi Zaraki later on that night, Rukia runs towards their battle. Renji follows her and tries to protect her when they are caught in the poison mist of Ashisogi Jizō's Bankai form. When Retsu Unohana arrives she mentions that she has already developed an antidote to Ashisogi Jizō's poison. Renji asks her if others have been caught in the poison mist.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Renji next appears in the living world with his fellow Shinigami for a final face-off against the now Hollowfied-Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Renji and Zabimaru set about slaying the Gillians. When Byakuya appears nearby, Renji voices his delight at seeing his captain. As he tries to tell Byakuya something about his actions, Byakuya tells him to just concentrate on the mission at hand. Zabimaru openly mocks Renji's attempt to act "cool". After it becomes clear that the Garganta has to be sealed, Byakuya and Senbonzakura try to use their Reiatsu to close it. Renji joins his captain and allies in using their Reiatsu to seal the Garganta. After wiping out the remaining Gillians, Renji and his allies turn their attention to Muramasa, who continues to grow in size.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After Renji and his allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Following Muramasa's defeat, the Shinigami are given a day off to recover and party. Renji, although happy his captain has returned, decides to let Byakuya do as he pleases. Renji also notes to how much the Seireitei has already been repaired, to which Rukia proudly stated it was thanks to Kuchiki clan.Bleach anime; Episode 256 The fun is short-lived however, as several rogue Zanpakutō spirits, called "Tōjū", begin attacking Soul Society. After several of them escape to the living world, Renji is one of the Shinigami sent to take care the problem. To increase their numbers, Renji has the spirits of Zabimaru remove their chain to move independently. However, the childish "Snakey" half becomes too interested in having fun in the Human World to be of any help against the Tōjū. When Snakey decides he does not want to return to being a normal sword for Renji (after being tricked by a Tōjū), he runs off. While the "Chimpette" half of Zabimaru is worried, Renji insists that Snakey should be allowed to deal with this on his own. Later, the same Tōjū attacks Snakey. Renji arrives in time to save Snakey and deal with Tōjū.Bleach anime; Episode 258 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Renji is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under Ikkaku Madarame and later surpassed him. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a captain-level fighter, so as to achieve his dream. A clear example of Renji's prowess was shown from his ability to hold his own against and even make a warrior of Byakuya's caliber fight relatively seriously. What makes Renji so effective is the unique method in which his Zanpakutō works, in the fact that his Zanpakutō is more of an amalgam of a whip and a sword. Renji is versatile because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill. When asked by Hinamori if he defended Renji in a decision about his possible demotion, Aizen stated that he was not the only one, as "everyone likes him and he has talent."Bleach manga; Chapter 100 It is worthy to note that he is also the only non-captain Shinigami (besides Rukia and Ichigo) so far to injure an Espada using only his Shikai.Bleach anime; Episode 161 Flash Steps Expert: Knowing that Zabimaru's Shikai attacks leave him open for counter-attacks, Renji has become highly proficient at Flash Steps to compensate for it. Renji can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques, though whether or not he can effectively use them is debatable. Kidō Practitioner: He can also use kidō like most Shinigami. While in the academy his skill for it was rather poor, as he stated they would constantly blow up in his face. Nonetheless, he has become proficient enough to perform a Level 31 Kidō without incantation, not to mention with explosive power and rapid fire capabilities. His Kidō spell was powerful enough to injure an Espada, albeit hurting himself in the process. Enhanced Strength: Like most upper-tier Shinigami, Renji has great strength. When he swung Zabimaru toward Ichigo in their second fight he was able to easily toss him into the air, and subsequently push him through an entire building about a dozen meters away, with relative ease. During the fight with Szayel Aporro's unique Fracción, Renji protected Uryū from a direct punch by one of the stronger (and larger) Arrancar using both hands, and proceeded to throw him aside. Later, by spinning Zabimaru above his head, Renji was able to cause enough force to generate a whirlwind, blowing away all of Szayel's Fracción several yards despite their massive size.Bleach anime; Episode 164, 7:25-7:50 min Szayel commented that he was using "brute force." Enhanced Durability: Renji has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance, at least on par with Ichigo Kurosaki. In their first real fight, Ichigo defeated Renji by using a full power (although he did not say its name) Getsuga Tenshō directly in Shikai, and was still able to walk over, pick up Ichigo by the collar and remain conscious until his request was made. Later during his fight with Byakuya, he is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. Just one day later he is able to function enough to use Shunpo, carry Rukia Kuchiki while running down Sōkyoku Hill, and even duel Aizen using his Shikai. Determination: Renji has a ridiculously high determination, which also has a direct correlation with his endurance. Aside from the events during the Soul Society arc (see Durability), Renji shows his will to fight when after finding out Rukia had been supposedly killed, he is finally able to injure the 8th Espada using sheer reiatsu through his blade. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji already had a high spiritual energy. Upon learning Bankai, this power increased on a scale from 5-10. Rukia even comments after feeling his defeat that it was so high, she could not recognize it until it decreased which caused it to become more familiar to her. Szayel Aporro Granz was greatly excited to meet a Shinigami who could use Bankai, as one would need a high amount of power to achieve it, making him a rare specimen. Using his reiatsu in Shikai, he was able to injure that same Espada by transferring it through Zabimaru. Zanpakutō Zabimaru redirects here. For the female and male manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Zabimaru (spirit). : Renji's zanpakutō is one of the rare cases whose spirit is actually seen, the other being Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's. Zabimaru is a nue (Japanese chimera in the form of a baboon with a snake's head for a tail), hence his name. Zabimaru has tattoos similar to Renji's tattoos. Renji is very fond of his Zanpakutō, to the point where he easily gets agitated upon learning that it's gone or stolen without his knowledge. Zabimaru's spirit is portrayed as battle-loving and proud, similar in personality to Renji. It insisted on fighting Zangetsu again after losing, confident that it could succeed on the second attempt. Both the snake and baboon are capable of speaking (albeit usually in a finishing-each-other's-sentences manner), though the baboon is usually the more dominant one. The snake seems to be the more violent of the pair. Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze handguard with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. In an omake, Renji has shown some interest in having Mayuri give Zabimaru a gender change. How Zabimaru feels about this is unknown. *'Shikai': Zabimaru's Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 17 The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - which makes him fairly vulnerable during the time interval. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. Not that it can't withstand dangerously prolonged combat, but even it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that were conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Renji states that out of all the other Zanpakutō wielded by the other Lieutenant Shinigami, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. :Shikai Special Ability: Zabimaru has a special technique rarely used known as: :* : Renji can also use his spiritual power to separate the segments and surround an opponent with them, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack, but states that it is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves Renji defenseless. Byakuya later comments that using this technique will prevent him from reactivating his Shikai for an unspecified duration. *'Bankai': : transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snakes vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm. Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting. :Bankai Special Ability: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: :*'Bankai Reconstitution': Unlike its Shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by Renji's spiritual power, allowing him to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihiō Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or even destroyed, Renji can simply detach it and reform (or reconstitute) Zabimaru. :* after Renji becomes more adept with using his Bankai. The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. Unfortunately, the technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation however in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Renji attacked Byakuya using the technique, and was seen afterwards with a complete (unbroken) Zabimaru. :*'Enhanced Higa Zekkō': He can also use a much more powerful version of Higa Zekkō, where all the segments detach, glow and sharpen using spiritual energy. Surrounding an opponent to execute a omni-directional attack of blades of spiritual energy. After use of this attack Hihiō Zabimaru reconstitutes itself. Relationships Renji has encountered many characters in the series, and being a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, this is not surprising. The most prominent of these relationships are listed below: Rukia Kuchiki Rukia has been a friend of Renji ever since they were both children growing up in the Rukongai. Both he and Rukia have shown that they care a lot for each other, evident that Rukia didn't know what to do with Byakuya Kuchiki's proposed to adopt her, not wanting her friendship with Renji to end. Renji encourages Rukia to accept the proposal, thinking that she would have a better life if she did. After being defeated by Ichigo in battle, Renji pleaded Ichigo to save Rukia's life. When confronted with Byakuya, he fought to the full extent his body and soul could reach to save her. Rukia was distraught when she sensed his reiatsu disappear, realizing it was his when it decreased. He stated to Aizen he would never hand Rukia over to him, even if it cost him his life. Renji and Rukia sometimes argue and fight with each other, very similar to how Rukia fights with Ichigo from time to time. During the Bount Arc, as soon as Renji found out that Rukia was in town, he reacted with puppy-like affection, bursting into the Kurosaki household shortly after calling her. In the Hueco Mundo Arc they both scorned Ichigo for not including them in the rescue attempt of Orihime, as they planned to go back to him from the start, attacking him as a tag-team before they gave him an explanation.Bleach anime; Episode 146 Ichigo Kurosaki When Renji first encounters Ichigo, he sees him as an enemy and blames him for the loss of Rukia's powers. He also taunts Ichigo for not knowing the name of his Zanpakutō. Later, when Rukia is sentenced to death, his hatred towards Ichigo intensifies and he heads out (without orders) to intercept and kill him. However, once Ichigo beats him, Renji's view on the situation changes and he asks Ichigo to save Rukia's life. After Ichigo and Renji become allies, Renji has shown that he trusts Ichigo completely and regards him as a friend. However, both of them fight and argue in many comical situations and seem to act similarly towards each other, making several of Ichigo's classmates (as well as his teacher) think that Renji is Ichigo's brother. Uryū comments that "he is just like Kurosaki," due to their seemingly reckless nature. They often compete whenever together, and regard each other as equals in combat. Byakuya Kuchiki Renji has a complicated relationship with Byakuya. The first time Renji sees Byakuya, is when Byakuya takes Rukia into his family. Renji didn't know what to do at the time and let Rukia go cause he thought she would have a better life. After that, Renji is constantly struggling to surpass Byakuya since it was - and still is - his main goal to this day. Later, Renji manages to become Byakuya's lieutenant and over time, he shows him great respect as his Byakuya is his captain, and Byakuya himself starts to have respect for Renji after he tries to rescue Rukia. But before that, Renji challenged Byakuya with his newly achieved Bankai. Byakuya first mocks Renji saying that Renji's ´´fangs´´ will never reach him, but when the fight was over, Byakuya states that his fangs certainly did reach him. After that fight, it seems Byakuya accepts Renji more and shows him respect for his beliefs. Renji seems to think of Byakuya not only as a goal to surpass but also as someone to look up to. Ikkaku Madarame Due to his tendency to get into fights, Aizen placed Renji into the 11th Division, where he began to train under Ikkaku's tutelage. Renji started off poorly, being easily overpowered by Ikkaku. Eventually Renji learns his Shikai, and is promoted to 6th Seat, though the order of which is unknown, all thanks to Ikkaku. During a training session, he is visibly saddened when Ikkaku tells him that his training would be over afterwards. Ikkaku told him that he already knew everything he could teach, but Renji knew that he had a Bankai, and asked why he keeps it hidden. Ikkaku told him it was just "his style," and tells Renji that he does not want anyone but him and Yumichika to know about it, revealing trust between the two Shinigami. Later on after Aizen's departure, Renji immediately asks Ikkaku to become the next captain since he is the only seated officer capable of using Bankai, but Ikkaku explains his goals to Renji which causes him to never ask again. Ikkaku was also present during Renji's promotion to 6th Division Lieutenant, and revealed his knowledge of Renji's old friendship with Rukia Kuchiki, suggesting to go see her off. Renji and Ikkaku have a similar battle-loving natures, and trust each other without a moment's hesitation. Izuru Kira Renji and Izuru met each other in the Shinigami Academy. Izuru immediately impressed everyone by firing a Kidō spell that hit his target perfectly. Renji believed that he would have to compete with him as he had talent, so attempted to do better, but his spell blew up in his face. Later during a training session on swordsmanship Renji overwhelmed Izuru with his strong attacks, knocking him to the ground with one final jab. His aggressive style disturbed some people watching, and he walked out. While Renji eats his lunch outside Izuru joins him and introduces himself; The two future lieutenants become strong friends, and spend time together with Hinamori until their graduation. It is worth noting that Kira and Hinamori were both with him during the giant hollow attack, using great teamwork until their efforts prove futile. He showed great concern when Abarai disappeared without warning to fight Ichigo, and regretted that he could not fight alongside him against the intruder-- Needless to say, he was elated when Ichimaru offered to assist with the injuries. During the Amagai arc, Izuru was depressed about his apparent lack of ability in leading his Division, and was shown drinking with Abarai. Izuru is one of Renji's closest friends, and even remembered his older friendship with Rukia during his promotion. Momo Hinamori Momo Hinamori and Renji Abarai were in same class in the Shinou Academy. During a field mission to the Human World, she teamed up with Renji and Izuru Kira. During this mission, they fought together to save Shūhei Hisagi from a Huge Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -17 After they both were promoted to lieutenants, they remained friends. Sōsuke Aizen The 5th Division Captain was interested in Renji's talent from the beginning of his Shinigami career. Renji, along with Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori were all manipulated by Aizen in some way. However, Aizen specifically stated that Abarai was the most dangerous one to deal with, so to speak. This is why he was sent to the 11th division as he was highly prone to fighting. The Captain Aizen Renji knew was nothing more than an elaborate lie, so he fought with all his might to stop him from taking Rukia. Yasutora Sado During the Arrancer Arc Renji trains Chad using his Bankai at the behest of Urahara. Though he was initially reluctant, Renji started to enjoy training him as it gave him a chance to fight. At the end of their training Sado is grateful for Renji's help, and the two gain a mutual respect for each others fighting ability. Renji expresses concern for his safety after his defeat, agreeing with Uryū to hurry and save him and Rukia. Uryū Ishida Renji first fights Uryū Ishida early into the series. Uryū tries to protect Rukia, and their fight goes unseen but ends with Uryū injured and defeated. He held no grudge for this defeat, probably because he was just like any other Shinigami. They have very little interaction outside of the Bount Arc after this, until Orihime Inoue is kidnapped. During the Hueco Mundo Arc, Renji is about to be killed by Szayel Aporro Granz's elite Fracción, when Uryū intervenes just in time. The two are shown to be an effective duo, almost defeating the Espada while having no use of their abilities, and Renji tried desperately to save him from a seemingly fatal attack (Szayel ripping Uryū's voodoo doll in half). Uryū has been shown to be a valuable ally and friend for the Shinigami. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is HAZU feat Ill-Bosstino's "Stray Dog" *Renji ranked consistently high in the first few character polls, making the top 5 twice, but has now fallen from the Top 10 most popular characters. He ranked 23rd in the 1st, 3rd in the 2nd, 4th in the 3rd and 11th in the 4th. *His Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, in Shikai placed 7th, and its Bankai placed 36th tying with Senna's Mirokumaru. *A running gag in the series is Renji's nick name, red pineapple, referring to his crimson hair kept in a pineapple top-like ponytail. During a filler arc before the invasion of Las Noches, Renji wears a shirt with 'Red Pineapple' printed on the front, supposedly bought by Ichigo as a joke. He's even referred as "Aka Pine" during the Shinigami Cup segments. *Just like Rukia Kuchiki, Renji also has a glove with the skull symbol on it. He uses it to force out Kon's mod soul pill Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 16 and then examines it together with Rangiku Matsumoto. *In the Bleach best bout poll Renji's fight with Ichigo tied for third place while his fight with Byakuya made it in sixth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 1-3 Quotes * "I am really a tramp down to my bones. I hate myself. I bark at the moon, but I don't have the courage to jump and grab it."Bleach manga; Chapter 98, page 17 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I never won once against Captain Kuchiki. Ever since Rukia left, I train every day, but I still failed. He is too strong. Fighting to get Rukia back is nothing but an impossible dream to me. Kurosaki, I'm probably shameless for doing this, but I have to ask you. Please, you have to save Rukia!"Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 18-19 * (About Byakuya Kuchiki) "I have always been afraid, always been pretending to follow you closely, always been pretending to sharpen my teeth, when the truth is, I am scared to death just treading on your shadow."Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 1 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "For a long time now, before I joined the Gotei 13, the only person that I have always wanted to surpass is you, Captain Kuchiki!"Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 20 References Navigation de:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male